


Scrapyard Date

by GreyLiliy



Series: Life in Glass Houses [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreadwing has a secret, and that secret is yellow and black--and shares his love of humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapyard Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueskyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyscribe/gifts).



> Yellowjacket is the Shattered Glass Autobot Bumblebee from _Life in Glass Houses,_ and this is part of that universe. :D

Dreadwing picked a hubcap off the top of the junk pile. He hummed, enjoying the quiet of the scrapyard at the end of the day. As much as he enjoyed human watching, it was hard to sort through stuff when they were around. His current find was rusted through, and unusable, though he could tell it was nice at one point by the little flame decorations etched into the metal. He tossed it back on the pile, and continued rifling through the waste.

Dreadwing had one like it already. 

Human junkyards were like an old energon mine—you kept digging until you found something good.

Dreadwing had just moved half of a car bumper out of the way to get to what looked like an in-tact chair, when he spotted the flash of yellow in the corner of his eye.

The black and yellow blur was on him before Dreadwing could turn, a sharp tackle to the side that toppled his balance on the shifting pile of rubbage. Thrown to the ground, his face was smashed into the side of the hubcap he’d found earlier, one arm yanked behind his back. An ion canon barrel charged and humming next to his cheek. The heat of it nearly seared the metal of his helm.

"You know one of these days it won’t be me," a voice said behind his head. Though, "voice" was a little too kind for the shriek of basic code that escaped the other mech’s shattered vocalizer. Dreadwing could barely make out the words between the crackling and the spiked screeches. "And then who’ll I talk to?"

The weight rolled off his back and the canon powered down a second later. Dreadwing vented heavily for a few seconds, collecting himself, before he pushed back until he was sitting up. “You are an aft, Yellowjacket.”

"No," the Autobot said, his large round optics focused on Dreadwing’s face. He pointed a finger at him and said dramatically, "I am precious."

The tiny Yellowjacket burst into giggles at his own joke, and fell back into a heap in Dreadwing’s lap, draping himself over the bigger mech’s thighs. His aft was sitting comfortably between them, and he proceeded to use the Seeker like humans used those little “beanbag” chairs.

Dreadwing lifted his arm, and stared at the yellow paint transfers streaking across his own bright blue. He cycled air heavily through his vents and dropped his arm down across Yellowjacket’s legs. “You need to stop doing that.”

Yellowjacket reached over his head, and picked up the rusted hubcap. He spun it around like a flying disc on one finger. “I don’t need to stop anything when you’re stupid enough to have your back open, Blue.”

Dreadwing rolled his optics and leaned back on his arms. Yellowjacket’s engine rumbled as he scooted into a more comfortable position in Dreadwing’s lap to accommodate the change in position. The Seeker flicked the top of his helm. “You’re the only Autobot who’d go scrounging around a human scrapyard.”

"So you hope," Yellowjacket huffed. The little mech tapped his fingers on the hubcap, before throwing it behind his back. He leapt out of Dreadwing’s lap, scrambling over limbs to get up. "I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Dreadwing asked, pulling his knee up and leaning his elbow on it. Sitting down like this, he was about the same height as the standing Yellowjacket. The energetic youth patted down his side until he snapped open a compartment. Dreadwing sat up straighter, and rested his hands on his legs. "What’re you doing?"

"Check it out!" Yellowjacket said, dumping a handful of tiny black and white pieces into his hand. He pulled out a small checkered game board after and displayed them proudly before Dreadwing. "How cool is this?"

The Seeker had to lean over to properly see the tiny plastic pieces sitting in Yellowjacket’s palm, but when he focused he couldn’t help the grin. “Is that a chess set?”

"You bet," Yellowjacet said, puffing up his chest proudly. His door-wings flickered in amusement, and he made a noise that was almost a pleasant ‘chirp.’ "Had to wait an hour to get the whole thing, but I got it."

"Who threw out a chess set?" Dreadwing asked, gently nudging one of the tiny horse-head figures.

"So I’m on patrol, right?" Yellowjacket started, turning his palm to tumble the pieces around in his hand. "And I see these little kids playing, so I drive over—cause hey! Kids love cool cars, right? Maybe one of ‘um’ll come over and I can snap a pic or something."

"Right," Dreadwing nodded, knowing better than to contradict Yellowjacket on this particular subject. Even if jets were cooler. "So they were playing chess?"

"Eh, more like bored out of their tiny little processors," Yellowjacket snorted. He put the game board under one arm to free up his hand. "They were shoving the pieces around, and then one of them saw me parked across the street and he got that look—you know the one—that little mischievous grin that lights up their little optics.

"So he sees my cracked down window, and he sort of tosses one of the pieces up and down, like he’s judging something," Yellowjacket picked up a rock to mimic the motion with something more to scale. "And then out of no where, he shoots! Tosses the thing right into my seat through the little gap.

"The little hoot he made when the piece went in was too cute. Then they made a little game of it, and before I knew it, most of the pieces were on my floor," Yellowjacket chuckled. He set the flat checkered board on his palm and dumped the pieces onto it. "Then their mom called ‘um in, and I snagged the board all stealth like when they forgot it in the yard. And don’t give me that ‘stealing’ slag. If they’re gonna’ give me all the pieces, they ought to give me the board, too."

"That’s true," Dreadwing bit his lip, trying not to smile too hard at the proud little bug and his raised wings and cheerfully glowing red optics. "It’ll teach them to take care of their things."

"Speaking of taking care of things," Yellowjacket said. He held his prize up and tapped his finger on the edge of the board. "I’ll trade ya."

"Trade?" Dreadwing asked, looking down on the board. Toys and games were hard to come by—especially in this good of condition. Sure, they were one of Dreadwing’s favorites to collect, but Yellowjacket had an impressive human-item collection of his own. Why would he give that up after all that time to get it? "For what?"

"I’ll give it to you for…" Yellowjacket trailed off for a moment, and then pointed to his cheek. "I want a kiss."

Dreadwing’s wings twitched, and he pursed his lips. The cheeky little thing continued pointing at the silver part of his face. Yellowjacket was up to something. “Is that all you want? Really?”

"Asking too much?" Yellowjacket hummed. He flicked his door-wings and tossed the little pieces up in the air once on the board. He caught most of them, only one falling off the side and tumbling into the scavenged human trash. "I think it’s a fair price."

Dreadwing dropped his shoulders and leaned forward. “I was thinking you were selling a little cheap. That’s a nice chess set. I figured you’d bid high and see if I bartered down.”

"Oh?" Yellowjacket said. He shoved the chessboard and pieces back into the compartment he’d carried them in and bumped his forehead into Dreadwing’s. His scratchy voice hummed with something more gentle, even if he couldn’t help the abrupt peaks and screeches. "Well if you want to kiss me that bad, why don’t you just do it and I get to keep the set?"

"That seems a little selfish," Dreadwing said, he tapped his finger over the smooth plating that hid the little human toy. He pushed forward, sliding his hand over it, and holding Yellowjacket’s slim waist. "Considering you offered to give it to me, and I’m willing to pay double."

"Autobot," Yellowjacket hummed, nuzzling his cheek into Dreadwing’s face, effectively stealing the kiss that he wanted. "Remember?"

Dreadwing pulled the tiny mech into a hug, burying his face in the middle of Yellowjacket’s neck. Heavy arms tugged and pulled around on Dreadwing’s back, snuggling closer with the rev of an engine. Dreadwing tightened his hug. “How could I forget?”


End file.
